total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Battles
This is a list of the many battles that everyone's journey and mold their destiny into what they now become. Part 1 *The first fight encountered occurs when Michael's traveling the evaporated oceans of Yharim's land. During it, his travel inland is interrupted by the arrival of a group of Cnidrions. Michael struggles to fight them, and grabs a mechanical eye from a slime that mysteriously arrives in battle. It became apparent that Michael couldn't do anything to them, but when Steve impales one of them, they're forced to scatter and Michael's able to live. *Shortly after the first encounter, the mechanical eye Michael found began pulsating. Upon pulling it out to check it out, it released a beacon, which summoned the Twins to their location, forcing them to fight them off. They aren't able to get an edge over the other, but soon day comes. Spaz flees, but Ret is left behind to writhe in the light. Michael attempts to take the moment to finish the eye. Before she can be finished, a mysterious entity gives her the chance to flee, but not before she uses dark magic to give Michael a scar. *Upon arriving at the Corruption, a group of abominations accost them, forcing them away from it. *They arrive at the Jungle and begin exploring. However, they trigger a few plague carrying robots who attempt to attack them. They are too tough, and force the group to leave the jungle. Part 2 *After a bit of travel, the heroes crafted silver weapons and armor for themselves and slept. However, upon waking, they spy that the landscape around their home is scorched mysteriously. That's when they discover a small army of slimes, some bearing weapons! They take little damage and wear down the forces, netting a Slime Hook, Crown Jewel, and a few Lesser Healing Potions. *The group later travel a desert, looking down into a hole in the middle of it. They descend into it, and are quickly accosted by antlions and ghouls, including one wielding a Desert Amulet. He managed to grab Michael's boomerang and tried to run deeper into the den. The heroes chased him and landed some good hits, but the Desert Scourge suddenly rose from the den and devoured the ghoul, Michael able to grab his boomerang. Sand filled the hole and they were forced to run out. *The heroes were driven out of the hole and onto the surface, where the Desert Scourge rose to feed itself on them. Attacks from them seemed to spawn smaller worms, which the heroes are able to take care of swiftly. They were able to evade its many attacks and drive it away when it tried encircling them. Eventually, it was driven to pull worms out of the desert to try and attack the heroes to also feed. When that failed and Steve was able to stab through its head, it attempted to retreat. However, the Red Ravager suddenly showed up and used his magic to behead the Scourge. Part 3 *A tribe of goblins stumbled upon the heroes' house, and immediately demanded ownership of that land. However, despite the heroes' attempts to be diplomatic, they were forced into battle as the goblins refused to go away. They seemed fairly unorganized, aside from the archers and sorcerers lingering in the back of the group, requiring the more ranged fighters to wear them down. The fight eventually came down to a clash between Steve and the Chief, who resisted the attacks of both Michael and Bob. However, Steve soon overpowered him, forcing the goblins to retreat. *Later that night, the Eye of Cthulhu appears and accosts the heroes, forcing them to get out of their beds to do battle. It was seen ramming the heroes while also summoning demonic eyes to attack them. Steve mainly focused on the eye while Bob and Michael took care of the summons, occasionally taking potshots at the enemy. After sustaining a significant amount of damage, the eye shed its eye-part, exposing the vicious maw beneath. It charged at Michael, who used his spear to stake the mouth open while keeping the beast at bay. It was able to free itself and ram Michael, eventually leading him to have to go to the back lines for a while. Steve's able to land the final blow, but not before seemingly seeing an image of the being that destroyed Cthulhu. *While traveling the Crimson, the group, having now gotten Deedee, are accosted by 6 Crimera. However, they were quickly destroyed by a whirlwind of Rogue Slashes. Steve then proceeds to slice apart a Face Monster that he seemed to expect to come up immediately after. *The heroes begin to examine the inside of the Temple of Cthulhu. An Ichor Sticker immediately begins attacking, and their fight with it begins to attract other Crimson creatures within the Temple. Bob, Michael, and Deedee are forced to retreat, and despite Steve's attempts at getting a foothold in the approach, he's also forced out. *The heroes approach a cave to get more loot within the Crimson, where they're attacked by Blood Crawlers at the entrance. The heroes are giving it their all, however Deedee suddenly leaps up towards the swarm and releases a flurry of Rogue Slashes, allowing them entry into the cave. Part 4 *After investigating the cave the Perforators directed them towards, they exited, only to find Seony leading an army of armed slimes. She was able to utter prayers to make them seemingly instantly reform despite the damage brought upon them. However, fire seems to get rid of them in an instant, making that power worthless. Seony's also seen taking out her Sun Spirit Staff in order to strike the party with beams of energy while she directs the army. Steve seemed to blindly charge into battle and attack while Bob and Michael seemed to focus on Seony, Michael getting up close and personal. However, Seony was able to use her staves as a sort of melee weapon while her Sun Spirit attacks. When Steve finished off the slimes, Seony was forced to retreat, though took a mortal blow and was left to lie against their house. Despite wanting to kill her, Seony did reveal how bad her childhood was while under the care of the slimes, and was made into essentially a slave to them, being raised convinced that Terrarians were inherently evil. However, seeing them spare her gave her hope that the opposite was true. *After Steve receives visions directing him towards the Underworld, he and the group head deep down, eventually landing in the land of Brimstone. Almost immediately upon entry, Fire Imps show up and hurl fire at them. They're taken care of easily enough. They began forming a bridge towards a mysterious structure out in the middle of the sea of lava, and would have to fight off hellbats and demons, Seony, Deedee, Michael, and Bob using ranged attacks to defeat them. They soon arrive at the Smoky Crags, where the Brimstone Elemental rises and assails them with Red Flame which is cleaved apart by Deedee's Rogue Slashes, Seony following up with an energy beam from her Sun Spirit. The Elemental dodges, and a beast quickly snatches them and carts them away from the fight. *The heroes are brought to a Bloodflare Mage temple, which reveals Steve's ties with Bloodflare magic. However, soon after, Calamitas shows up, ready to dispose of the temple. The party flees, though the mage is quickly incinerated. Following that, Calamitas is grief-stricken for unknown reasons, and the Brimstone Elemental shows up and beats on her, her unwilling to fight back and left bleeding on the ground. This leads to them bringing her back to the home, which now has several buildings around it as random travelers made residence around it. Calamitas is healed up, and joins the group. *The next day, while the party's dealing with Calamitas and slowly learning she may be as insane as Steve, members of the Queen Bee's army charge from the Jungle Depths and up to the Calamity Council's headquarters, intent on striking them down. Many are smitten by slime sentries, though they're able to drive through them. After driving through literal walls of slimes and sentries sending explosive beams, the bees eventually resorted to eating the slimes and going further in. Many Bumblebirds eat many of the bees, and the remaining are soon made into drones for the Calamity Council due to having consumed the bacteria in the slimes. Part 5 * Part 6 *The heroes began exploring the Corruption again, approaching the chasm with the help of Calamitas' protective magic. When they got close, a rumbling was felt, and out sprang the Eater of Worlds. The fight proved more tricky than previous fights due to the beast's ability to have its bisected segments produce new heads and tails. As such, poorly-aimed hits led to brand new worms joining the fight. After some team-ups and some well-aimed attacks, the villains were knocked down to the point that a Brimstone blast from Calamitas was able to finish them off. *Almost immediately after their fight with the Eater of Worlds, the Hive Mind shows up, demanding they surrender one of their mages to replace the fallen guardian. The battle proved tough as the Hive Mind kept summoning the Corruption's monsters, not only to wear down the heroes, but also to absorb attacks from the heroes. However, the sheer number of their attacks wore down the Hive Mind's numbers and left him vulnerable. After enough fighting, the Hive Mind retreated, noting that a demon lord has been draining his power. *Afterwards, the party's exploring the mines they've built earlier. And while almost everyone's mining up this new material that's sprouted in their caves, Steve wandered off into a branch that leads to an underground mushroom biome. The party goes to find him, noticing that he's just exploring out of curiosity, leaving the party to contend with the mining. He also ends up provoking Crabulon. During it, instead of helping Steve fight the beast he provoked, Michael and Bob leave the underground, while Deedee sat back and watched. Seony and Calamitas, however, stood beside him and fought. Crabulon showed dangerous pincers and spore clouds, making up close combat very dangerous, especially when the beast was shown beating Steve, their berserker, into one of the cave walls. Calamitas and Seony didn't have to worry about this though, for Calamitas could use her Brimstone magic to smite the beast while Seony could summon up beasts to wear down the enemy, and Steve began using his arrows now. However, it was able to cover range with dangerous jumps and by tossing debris. The summons were struck down by the debris, though later were able to stop them. The slimes were able to pin the beast down for a bit, until it lashed out at them and attempted to leap at Seony. However, her Creeper was able to knock Crabulon out of the air and onto its back, leaving Calamitas to burn it up and finish it. Part 7 *After a nightmare from Steve, the group decided they needed to get more gear in order to take out Yharim's tougher troops. So, they made their trek to the dungeon that scared them off earlier. However, the dungeon's entrance is blocked by a demon that possessed an old man. They decided to challenge the creature, who pulled itself free, revealing itself to be Skeletron. A lot of attention was at the skull, though it proved too strong. However, Bob posited that they might be able to take it down if they destroy the arms. So they began focusing on each. With their destruction, the skull was more vulnerable, and soon they forced it to retreat. *After a trip to the dungeon, the Underworld, and the Sulphurous Sea (and abyss by extension), the group decided they were ready to take on the The Slime Gods. So, Seony offered her prayer and summoned them. The trio seemed confused about their arrival, but when Seony pulls out her own weapons to threaten them, the Core charges her while the two Guardians fired upon the rest of the group. The three seemed to be able to Heal each other, which would prove to be annoying for the group as they each seemed to focus on one member of the Pantheon at a time. The two guardians, the Crimulan Slime and the Ebonian Slime both featured the power to summon up minions, and the three featured the ability to conjure eldritch tentacles which they tried to grab some of the party members with. They also showed the power to launch Abyssal Fireballs at the group, one of them using theirs to topple a tree even. When the Slimes didn't do that, they used the familiar slime method of jumping at their problems while the Core charged their foes. The Core also tended to hide behind either slime to protect itself from damage. After sustaining enough damage, the Guardians would split and make the battle slightly harder. After enough fighting, the Crimulan Slimes and the Ebonian Slimes were beaten down and forced to retreat, leaving behind the Core, the most important part of their Pantheon. At that point, the group quickly surrounded the Core to keep it from running, and beat on it, their attacks proving too much for the Core as it couldn't counterattack. After the volley, Michael used his slime hook to pin down the Core, and Seony approached to ask if it regrets its choices. After it answered yes and that it had no choice, Seony delivered the coup de grâce, stabbing the Core with her shiv and finally ending it, the Slimes it formerly controlled now left to their own devices and a wait lifting from Seony's shoulders as she finally buries her ties with the slimes. Part 8 * * * Part 9 * * Category:Browse Category:Major Pages Category:Lists Category:Non-Category Pages